


My Dangerous Friend

by Zarius



Category: Danger Mouse (Cartoon 2015)
Genre: Coronavirus, F/M, Letters, Lolita, POV First Person, School, Secret Relationship, Secrets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:48:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23475727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zarius/pseuds/Zarius
Summary: Dawn writes to her classmates. She doesn't think this is a secret worth keeping. Nothing is more dangerous than this
Relationships: Danger Mouse/Dawn Crumhorn
Kudos: 1





	My Dangerous Friend

_To my classmates and teacher_

_This letter wasn't intended for you._

_This was to go out to my dearest Snuggles_

_Or my Dad._

_Or older, darker, meaner me._

_Being me is never easy._

_But how much harder is it be him?_

_He's not the world's best kept secret._

_He's not the world's wisest._

_But he is the world's greatest._

_That's what the narrator tells us each week._

_That's what they would have those at home believe of him._

_He is the world's greatest, but he has a secret all his own._

_And I've been keeping it._

_I wanted to save it for when I was older._

_I don't think it's a secret any longer._

_And I can be as old as I want to be._

_Not much point in keeping quiet now._

_So to all my classmates, and teacher, know this_

_I can be anyone._

_But I stay this way, encased in amber, looking exactly the way dad last saw me_

_That way, when he comes back, he'll know he never missed a thing._

_I never changed, even if I deeply wanted to._

_We all make the effort to change in this world._

_I think that's wise._

_But he can't change unless I do._

_He's a danger to me._

_Everything I thought I could be as I am, something that could harm others, he put a stop to._

_I put a lot of effort into my plans, he puts a lot of effort into spoiling them._

_I thought I hated him for it._

_Turns out I admire him for putting together a plan of his own_

_I don't think it's a secret that he's a bit dim, a bit arrogant, a bit full of himself, yet he gets results._

_What else did you think I meant?_

_Something happened to us, out there, where it was coldest_

_The whole world melted away_

_How and why it did are secrets I'll never tell_

_I don't want that to change._

_I also think that's wise._

_We all need to keep a part of who we used to be, to inform what we become from here on out_

_As I write this, you don't know what you'll become under the current circumstances_

_So look to who you were, and maybe look to how dangerous you were too_

_Because what we face now has no idea what it's in for_

_I know what it's like to turn the danger off, and leave a friend standing in its place_

_He is my world's greatest secret, my dad would do worse than ground me if he were to find out, he is my most dangerous foe, and I could not think of anyone finer to love.._

_It may seem to everyone like he's been away for a long time now_

_But if you can put some effort in, you might come to realise he could have a plan._

_And nothing is more dangerous than that._

Yours sincerely

-Dawn 'Princess' Crumhorn.


End file.
